Existing clasps for nasal tubes mainly consists of simple clothespin devices that are clunky and uncomfortable and present an undesired cosmetic component that individuals wearing nasal tubes do not desire. Such clasps are bulky and large in comparison to the tubes that they contact and are generally unattractive. Some such clasps are such that they are too difficult for a person to manipulate easily, leading to their misuse or non-use. Others are such that they may not release from their secured position in the event of significant force being applied. Thus, while securement of a nasal tube out of the way and away from danger is desired, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive, attractive, method and device for securing a nasal tube to a person's clothing in a reversible fashion that does not unduly wrinkle or threaten to tear such clothing when a significant force is applied to the nasal tube associated therewith.